Talk:Chimaera/@comment-29564364-20170130073254/@comment-29564364-20170209122803
"Alright then...Hmm......*goes to Superpower Wiki*...OH...OH...Alpha...the First Darkness is where everything originated...so does it qualify as a primordial force? If so...OMEGA. FUCK YOU." Omega: *Goes to "Detail of the Power" section of the Primordial Force Manpulation page* "Primordial Force is the primordial energy that originated everything - reality, time, space, life, death, matter, energy, and every possible and impossible concept existing and non-existing '''in the omniverse', from a single particular to the infinite omniverse."'' Omnilock is outside of everything, a.k.a. outside of the omega sphere, a.k.a. outside of the omniverse. Alpha: Also, were you talking about the Primordial Force or Primordial Darkness? "Also, if I can't erase you attacking me...then I'll simply erase any and all damage I receive if we fight. So...Checkmate." Omega: Although I must admit that Meta Regeneration might be a problem... Alpha: *sigh* Let go, Omega. He already went on the verbal offensive. It would be an endless fight anyway because he can't do anything against you and you can't do anything against him. Omega: Nice! I might have just found myself a never breaking punching bag! :D My goal when I created these two characters wasn't for them to be able to kill anyone and everyone (especially Alpha), my goal was that no one could kill them. So long as I reached my goal, it's a victory for me. If I really wanted them to take on any OC, I would have just gone full on Ultimately Absolute Multi-Omnisuggsversal Transcendent Omnipotent++ ad infinitum "you lose because I said so". "Also...if I modify the Fission Inducement spell which led to your existence, changing it to, say, something like a healing spell, and yes, I can do that in a myriad of ways because the original spell cast was randomly changed into said Fission Inducement...I do believe that will retroactively erase you, as, if the means of your creation were to cease to exist...you would cease to exist, as you wouldn't have been created in the first place. So...yeah. Fuck you." Omega: That happen in the Outside's battle arena, which is out of your reach. Alpha: Didn't you already lose when I became omnipotence early. May I add that the only way you have to bypass their Omnilock is if you were to fight them in The Outside (their home universe). Which you can't because their entire universe is, as it's name suggests, outside of everything and protected by two omnipotent beings, three if you count me in as the writer. "How's their entire universe Omnilocked?" you ask? The page doesn't exist yet, but long story short, I got mad at reality warpers and dimensional travelers kept ruining my universe-scaled game of Civilization, pulled the entire thing where no one could reach it and said: "No unauthorized Insiders (beings who come from within the omniverse) allowed!". Then, since it's a Magic Versus Science setting, I double it by creating and Almighty Scientist and an Almighty Magician to not only enforce it, but also protect the Outside in case an Insider somehow made it in, so that my game would evolve without outside intervention. So if you think you, a Primordial Force Manipulator, can take on Alpha, Omega, two omnipotent beings and an Almighty Writer, in a universe where there's no such thing as a primordial force, then go on, I'd like to see you try.